Sevastopol
This Black Sea port is the major hub of all Russian naval operations. The headquarters for the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade's naval operations command is on the base here. Assault & Conquest missions Sevastopol is a very interesting map. The center is a small harbor that leads out to a channel. The bay is crossed by a bridge, and two bridges connect the mainland with a strip of land in the southwest. There are eight uplinks on this battlefield - two of which are on the strip of land. Send a squad of riflemen to secure Yankee and Zulu since the enemy probably won't waste time going after them. Then go after either Delta or Sierra - whichever is closest to your deployment zone. Hold there, setting up minefields and sentry drones to slow down enemies crossing the main bridge. Then work your way around to the north to pick up as many of those uplinks as you can to win the mission. Load up some infantry and send them to the strip of land to secure both Yankee and Zulu. Send your gunships to patrol over the main bridge between Delta and Sierra. There is no cover on the bridge for infantry, and because of its close quarters, artillery and air strikes are very effective against bunched up units. There are several structures at either end of the bridge. Position infantry inside with your vehicles across the road to engage enemy units as they approach. During assault missions, almost all combat takes place on or near the main bridge. Rather than exposing your units, set up defenses at your end, including minefields and infantry in structures, and then pick off hostile units as they come across. Your gunships can be harassing them along the way. Raid mission The defender should set up defenses at Alpha and Bravo. Defending Zulu can stretch you too thin. The attacker should secure Sierra and Delta for air support upgrades. Send tanks to destroy Zulu right at the start, then focus on Lima and Whiskey. Foxtrot and Yankee are both fortified structures, so avoid them since they take too long to destroy. The key to winning is air power. Rather than spending a lot of your command points on reinforcements, call in air strikes on Lima and Whiskey. If you're the attacker, "Calling All Tanks Attack Zulu" should be your first order for this mission. Air strikes work best. Use them against Lima and Whiskey even if you plan on attacking them with other units since the air strikes will often destroy or severely damage the sentry drones defending these structures. One option for destroying Lima (since it is only a standard structure) is to send two groups of gunships to do the job. Move them all the way to the map edge and attack. Be warned - this may be a suicide mission depending on the defenses the enemy has positioned in the area. Both Foxtrot and Yankee are fortified and, due to their location near the enemy deployment zone, heavily defended. Therefore, go after the other three structures to win. Gallery Category:Russian Federation Category:Locations